A common refrain heard among customers when evaluating new critical Software as a Service (SaaS) platforms is a lack of trust in the service. For example, to receive services, the customer is often required to transmit sensitive data to the service provider via a computing network. The customer must trust the service provider and the associated computer network to provide adequate safeguards and security measures to protect the sensitive data. This lack of trust creates a significant adoption barrier for new services. Service providers must combat this by articulating how secure their service is and attempting to prove it to customers in a myriad of ways. Furthermore, the security measures must reduce latency while not otherwise hindering the performance or efficiencies of the provided services.